the_legions_incarnatefandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrants
The Tyrants were one of the original 20 Space Marine Legions created by the Emperor of Mankind to secure the glorious destiny of mankind, they are descended from the Primarch Kaarg Gorefiend. The XVII Legion has always been enthusiastic to fight a worthy opponent, throwing themselves headlong into countless Ork Empires across the stars as the Great Crusade marched onwards. It is said that the genetic makeup of the humans native to their Primarchs homeworld is ideal for being made into a space marine, despite their official classification as abhuman - these 'Urukor' as they are called are humans shaped by milennia of conflict with the Orks on the world of Dranosh and The Tyrants Primarch has done much to shape his Legion in the image of his savage people. An example of this is the questionable practice of warriors "looting" Ork Bosses and Nobz for trophies, with many Tyrants wearing Iron Gobz or Ork Skulls over their helms - some even go as far as welding metal "tusks" to their helmets in order to demonstrate their hardiness and savagery to the Orks.(edited) History The XVII Legion was originally levied from the sons of former warrior kings and champions. They showed themselves by this time to have some of the most flexible and easy to work with gene-seed of all the Legions, being the first Legion to ever breach 1,000 brothers. This high rate of reproduction allowed the Legion to participate in fullscale war efforts far earlier, and led to lots of early glory for the fledgling sons... They were known during the Great Crusade for being extremely heavy-handed conquerors, seeing civilians as little more than battlefield debris at the best of times. For this they were known as the War Pigs, for they were brutal and unstoppable when charging... However, this merciless and ungraceful style of warfare was soon to end with the discovery of their Primarch, Kaarg Gorefiend. Their Primarch was known at that time for having been the only one of his brothers to directly oppose the Emperor in debate - and emerge victorious. Kaarg looked upon his Legion then and taught his Legion of his people, to whom he was known as 'The Tyrant' - a man who was strong enough to rally the tribes and protect them as well as draw out their hidden strength. So it was that the War Pigs learned who they were, and devoted their terrifying strength to safeguarding all of humanity against those who would do it harm... They became The Tyrants. Disposition The Tyrants are jolly and enthusiastic, always looking for a fight in which to prove their strength and more than ready to lay down their lives for mortals. They greatly enjoy working with the Imperialis Auxilia and other Legions as they believe it builds understanding and helps them meet new brothers in the burgeoning Imperium... Although their companionship is not always welcome, they understand why and hold no grudges. The Tyrants are - at least on a superstitious level - aware of how the Orks mystical 'WAAAAGH!!!' affects their surroundings, and so they are known to utilize intricate patterns of Red, Yellow, Purple and Blue on their armour to take advantage of the savage xenos own superstitions. Relationships Imperium of Mankind Emperor of Mankind Astarte Legions Generally viewed as friendly rivals, exceptions below. Grim Messengers: Absolute distrust. Warriors of Waitangi Held in high esteem for their sturdy mindset and sense of honour. Honor Bound Respected above most others, even if they're too arrogant to reciprocate. Rune Warriors Well-liked within the Legion due to cultural similarities. Immortals There has yet not been a single recording of a Tyrant Astartes taking an Immortal seriously on any level. Knights Errant Seen as the Tyrants "Counterpart" for their ferocity and honour on the battlefield, paired with their apparent disdain for the savage Tyrants. The Noble Savage versus The Savage Noble, as it were. Legion of the Hawk According to the Tyrants, the scions of The Hawk need to "Lighten up and live a little" Imperialis Auxilia The Tyrants believe it is their solemn duty to use their vast strength as individuals to both protect the weak and inspire hidden courage from their hearts; as such they maintain a good relationship with the Imperialis Auxilia. Cult Mechanicum Mutual dislike. Abhumanity Many Dranosh-born Tyrants are abhumans themselves, as the Urukor (the dominant abhuman breed on Dranosh) possesses a genome uniquely suited to Astartes Geneseed. Additionally, The Tyrants hold human life to be sacred and fiercely defend the right of conquered abhuman peoples to live, insisting that all humans can find a place in the Imperium... Even when their Primarch faces punishment by the Emperor and judgement by his less tolerant brothers for it. Major Xenos Orks Favorite enemies, something of a friendship that is expressed through horrifying brutality. Few understand the unique relationship between the Tyrants and the Ork race, but many mouths have breathed sighs of relief when it is told that the Tyrants are being sent to stop a WAAAAGH!!! Eldar: Fucking annoying. Dark Eldar There are few things that The Tyrants hate... But the Dark Eldar are most definitively at the top of that list, however small. Minor Xenos: Category:Sindri-Myr Category:Void